One Bullet and a Heartache Is All It Takes
by obsidian butterflies
Summary: Ryeowook doesn't understand why Yesung has a gun pointed straight at him but it's scaring him to death. Super Junior fic. Warning: Major angst & character death. Yewook.


Title: One Bullet and a Heartache Is All It Takes

Author: kaisumi23 (recently changed to Obsidian Butterflies)

Pairing: Yewook (Yesung/Ryeowook)

Summary: Ryeowook doesn't understand why Yesung has a gun pointed straight at him but it's scaring him to death.

Rating/Warnings: PG-13/M (For angst, angst, and more angst...Plus a teaspoon of romance.) Character death. So, if you can't handle it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: Someday I will be rich enough to buy all of the Super Junior members...then I'll get to do whatever I want with them. Mwahahaha. :)

* * *

**One Bullet and a Heartache Is All It Takes**

Just one bullet. Just one shot. Just one squeeze of the trigger is all it would take to end this.

"Hyung…P-please…don't do this…" Ryeowook begged in his high-pitched, feminine voice as Yesung cornered him in the dark, silent room. "Why? Why are you doing this? Hyung…why?"

"I'm going to end everything now, little Wookie. It's okay. It won't hurt, it'll be quick. Don't worry."

Ryeowook stares at him with those wide, tear-filled brown eyes in confusion and fear. He doesn't understand why Yesung has that pistol in his hand, or why it's pointing at him for that matter. Whatever his intentions, they can't be good...His beautiful, cheerful, and absolutely perfect Hyung would never play a sick joke like this on him…Never…but that didn't explain why he was still face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. He just didn't understand…

He gathers up some courage and demands, "Y-yesung, tell me. What are you doing? Why do you have that gun? Where did you even g-get it? P-put it away…Someone could get hurt…"

"You will never understand, Wookie. I can't tell you. All you have to know is that it will all be over soon. You won't have anything to worry about anymore."

Ryeowook whimpers and the tears that haven't yet fallen drip down the side of his pretty face. "What? Hyung, what do you mean...? Just tell me why you're doing this! Why do you want to kill me? What did I ever do to you? I thought I was your friend! So, why? Why do you hate me so fucking much?"

Yesung doesn't even flinch at Ryeowook's outbursts and the furious expression on his face. He just has this blank look like he doesn't give a damn about anything. "Hatred is hardly the reason why I'm doing this. It's time to say goodbye, Wookie."

"NO!" Ryeowook screams and runs forward into Yesung in an attempt to steal the gun away from the dangerous man. He slams into him but Yesung is much stronger and all of a sudden Ryeowook has his back against the wall, Yesung holding down his flailing arms. For a minute there's just silence. Ryeowook has his head down in an attempt to avoid Yesung's frightening gaze. His body starts to tremble, he sneaks a peak at the intimidating, yet emotionless eyes staring back at him and stutters, "Yesung…L-let g-go of m-me. Please…"

But all he gets in return is silence. Then Yesung brings the pistol up against his head. If he wasn't panicking before, he definitely is now. He tries to wiggle out of Yesung's grip but to no avail; his weak and small body is no match. He can't ever remember being this scared in his life, so all he can do is whimper and cry some more. He's so helpless and lost and still doesn't understand but he's sure he won't be going to anymore performances, laughing and sharing good times with his other hyungs, and more importantly, he would never again see that handsome face of the pulchritudinous man before him.

"Shh…Don't cry, don't cry, little Wookie." Yesung murmurs with his melodious voice that Ryeowook just hates to love. He brings Ryeowook's face up to meet his gaze, which had surprisingly turned gentle and even lightly laced with what looked like pain and hurt. He gently wipes away his tears with soft, yet big hands and leans down, lips hovering ever-so-closely to the other's. Ryeowook's eyes widen slightly when he realizes what his hyung is about to do, then unconsciously leans into the older man's soft-looking lips, with half-lidded eyes. Yesung closes the distance, bringing their lips together slightly at first, barely brushing against one another.

Yesung keeps his eyes open, watching the beautiful sight before him, which, he reminds himself, that he will never get to see ever again. He then kisses Ryeowook more firmly, with more force and less gentleness, and Ryeowook is kissing back, perhaps a little hesitant, not being used to such intimate acts.

After about what seems like half a millisecond to Yesung, the younger man pulls back sharply with a gasp, '_Why did Yesung hyung just kiss me? Does he like me?...No, why would you kill somebody you have feelings for? Besides, why would he like somebody as pathetic as me?...It would be too good to be true if he did…and…Why in the world am I thinking about this when my life is about to end?_'

Everyone knew the eternal magnae was in love with Yesung. It was quite obvious, with the way he was always stealing glances at the older man, always trying to attract his attention, the way his face would light up when Yesung would compliment or acknowledge him. The only one who couldn't actually see the love Ryeowook had for Yesung, was Yesung himself.

Ryeowook is still in an awed daze when Yesung brings him out of his thoughts as he speaks softly, "Goodbye Ryeowook.", to which reminds him of the end of the gun that's against his head, but he can't do anything about it…He helplessly squeezes his eyes shut tight, clenches his fists, and continues to bawl like a baby as if it would lessen the pain, and then he barely hears the soft whisper that is like a sweet caress in his ear.

"Saranghaeo…"Then a moment of complete silence…

_**Bang!**_

Ryeowook's first thoughts are '_Oh my god. Yesung really did kill me…Am I in heaven yet? I wonder if the rest of the members w__ill miss me…and I wonder- Wait…why am I not in pain?_'

Then he slowly opens his eyes, afraid of what he might see and notices that he's still in that same dark and quiet room…Next he notices a dark and crimson liquid all over his clothes, as if spray-painted on. He then slowly drags his eyes upwards to the body lying on the floor, covered in that same crimson red.

Yesung's body. Covered in blood. And a bullet wound buried deep in his chest.

He can't stand the sight of the man he once loved, lying there with his beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes, which used to be filled with so much emotion, now lifeless and staring blankly up at the ceiling.

There was a dull and uncomfortable feeling inside his heart as he looked on in shock at the corpse before him. He didn't understand at all. Why was he still standing there, unharmed, and ALIVE, while the other was lying on the floor, literally bleeding his heart out…?

After the aftershock finally subsides, he breaks down and cries uncontrollably, banging his fists on the floor and everything. "Why? Why wasn't it me? I don't understand, Yesung! Why did you do this to me?"

He thought his precious hyung wanted to kill _him_, not commit suicide. It definitely seemed like he was going to kill him…He never could comprehend his hyung's actions, to begin with.

He was going insane with the now unbearable pain in his chest. With all his sanity thrown away, he grabbed the bloody pistol off the floor and pulled it up against his head, where it had previously been, only moments before. '_I can be with you too, now, hyung._'

Then he slowly put pressure on the trigger, more, more, and then finally, one last squeeze, and the gun goes off. _**Clink**_. Nothing...He squeezes the trigger again, much harder this time…Another _**Clink**_.

'…_Clink?..._'

Figuring something obviously wasn't right, he brought the gun down and pulled on the latch, opening the chamber. He stared dumbfounded at the empty cylinder before him. '_There was only one bullet to begin with…_'

His suicide plan ruined and not knowing what else to do, he breaks down and cries again.

"I can't live without you Yesung!" he sobs hysterically. "Why did you have to leave me!"

The sharp, throbbing pain is back again and he can't stand it. The ache before was nothing compared to how bad it was now. He just wants it all to end so he can escape this martyrdom. His breathing was starting to come out in short gasps now; he couldn't breathe. He felt like all the oxygen was gone from the world and the pressure on his throat was killing him. He constantly struggled to breathe, but found he was much too weak to even try. He couldn't even find the strength to move any part of his body at all.

Eventually his lungs gave out and he wasn't breathing at all anymore. He couldn't even think straight with the obnoxiously loud sound of his heartbeat resounding in his ears. He tries to call out for help, but no words move past his lips. Nobody would hear him anyway.

Busy being caught up with all the drama as of late, only now does he remember that Yesung had said that heart-clenching, last word. _"Saranghaeo…" _The last thing Ryeowook sees is Yesung's dead body lying on the ground, with the now dried blood on his body, as his own heartbeat fades away…

* * *

A/N: *Hides away in a castle far, far away and hopes angry YeWook fans won't kill me* Okay, so I'm sure you all are wondering the same thing: 'What the hell just happened? Why did Yesung try to kill poor little Wookie and why did he kill himself?' And honestly, I have no freaking idea. I'm still wondering what the heck just happened myself. My theory: Yesung thought Wookie was in love with someone else, so he thought he'd solve the problem by killing off the one he loves (Psycho), but couldn't do it in the end, thus ends up committing suicide instead? Yes, weird. I know.

This just came to me while I was listening to 'Heartbeat' by 2PM and 'Call Me' by TaeGoon...I can't help it. I love writing angsty stuff like this. So, hopefully nobody will wish for my death because of my incredibly twisted mind. This was actually just my second fic, so I'm still an amateur at this; sorry if it sucks majorly. It all sounded great in my head...then I put in on paper (technically 'on blog') and it kinda went downhill...I kept forgetting what I wanted to write. Ugh. Anyway.

Comments are tremendously loved (except for the death glares people will be sending me...). :)


End file.
